


Stay With Me, My Blood

by Imalwaysdown



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dream is a cutie, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frustration, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Overworking, Stress Relief, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, author cant spell apparently, george is also a cutie, i love dream with long hair, long hair dream babyyyy, stress cuddling, theyre both cuties omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imalwaysdown/pseuds/Imalwaysdown
Summary: A short oneshot about how Dream is overworking himself, and George notices and does something about it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 243
Collections: DNF26





	Stay With Me, My Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Request by @RosieBenson132 on wattpad!!  
> Fluff

"Fuck!" Dream curses, aggressively setting his headset down and getting out of his chair to pace around.

He had just spent hours getting the all of things he needed for finishing up the speed run, and then he had to go and mistakingly fall into the lava. He continues to curse and hit his chair, the anger spilling comping from the past few days of inconveniences. He hears Sapnap giggling at him when he finally put the headset back on, huffing as he did so. 

It doesn't help that he was exhausted, both mentally and physically. 

He loves speed running and he also loves streaming, but sometimes they could get tiring.

He had been streaming for the past few days constantly, and for hours at a time. He wants to make up for when he suddenly disappeared off of his platforms to go visit his family, and he was trying to film new videos at the same time. His schedule was packed, meaning he had no time for anything else but streaming and YouTube. 

He unpauses the screen, which was only paused when he freaked out and hit it fright before dying. 

"Guess I'll start a new world," He says grumpily, only now realizing that his eyes are eyes half-lidded from being so tired.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go. It's late for me and I have school to do tomorrow," Sapnap says, "speaking of that you should also get some sleep, Dream."

"No, I am gonna go one more time then I'll sleep," Dream mumbles as he tried focusing on obtaining wood.

"Okay then," Sapnap huffed, "guess I'll be going. Bye Dream, Bye Chat."

It was about another hour before he heard a knock on the door, "What?!" Dream irritably asked the person after muting his mic 

The door opens, showing George with his hair all messy and in his pajamas, making Dream soften at the sight. George probably had been asleep and woke to find that Dream hadn't been in bed like he said he would, "How long have you been streaming, Dream?"

"About... six hours," Dream states honestly, trailing off his words once he begins to feel guilty. 

George smiles a bit before rolling his eyes, "you know you don't need to stream for that long? You can take a break."

"But I don't want to!," Dream protests with a whiney voice.

George walks over to him, "Please? I know you're tired, Dream."

Dream wants to say no, but George was just to cute. He's giving him puppy-dog eyes, and the stern but concerned voice was sickeningly sweet, so he agrees. 

"Fine, just let me tell them I'm going to bed," Dream sighs, slowly turning back to his computer from where he was positioned when he had looked at George.

George has a wide grin on his face when Dream walks out of his office, "Simp."

"Please, you begged me to stop so you could cuddle with me. I think that you're the simp," Dream raises his eyebrows.

George kisses him softly, lips feeling like a refreshment from all the frustration that he had gone through the last week.

George sets his forehead against Dream's, "I wanted you to have a break," He expresses through a breath, "I also wanted to cuddle, but that isn't the main reason."

"I'm sorry I haven't spent much time with you, I just wanted to make up the lack of content for my fans."

"They don't mind if you take a break Dream, and don't feel bad. I just wish you were less hard on yourself all the time," George says, taking his hand and dragging him gently too their shared bedroom.

"I know. Thank you for caring, George. I love you," Dream confesses, dragging out the last part a bit with enthusiasm.

George laughs softly. He pulls Dream into a hug, "You’re welcome, now cuddle me."

They flop onto the bed together, laughing at their own ways as they crawl into a comfortable position. Dream is lying on his side, George cuddled, face into his chest so he can bury it there in a cozy and intimate manner. 

"Your hair has grown out a little," Dream notes, "kinda like it that way."

"I've kind of like it that way, forgot 'bout it all while doing all the shit for moving in," George says, voice drawn out in tired whispers.

"Yeah, mines a bit longer too, almost past my shoulders." Dream takes a bit in his hand and tucks it behind his ears.

"I love your hair when it's long, you look nice," George admits, looking up at him and playing with it.

"Thank you, George," Dream says softly, rubbing at the hand that found its way to his cheek.

"Also, I love you too Dream. I hope you stay here with me tomorrow too."

"I will," Dream says, eyes staring soft and sheltered into George's loving ones, "I'll stay with you tomorrow."


End file.
